Patch 1.0.1
Patch 1.0.1 ist der erste richtige Patch für Star Wars: The Old Republic nach der Veröffentlichung. Er ist aktive seit den Wartungsarbeiten am 27. Dezember 2011, die um 17 Uhr zuende gingen. Klassen und Kampf Behobene Kampffehler *Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die globale Abklingzeit falsch in der UI angezeigt wurde. *Fähigkeiten, die einen aktiven Gefährten erfordern, funktionieren jetzt immer wie gedacht. *NSCs versuchen nicht länger kosmetischen Haustiere anzugreifen. Imperialer Agent Saboteur *Der Tooltip für Säureklinge zeigt jetzt die richtigen Informationen an. Gefährten Gefährten Kira Carson *Ein Problem wurde behoben, durch das Kiras Zuneigungsfortschritt blockiert wurde. Behobene Fehler *Dialoge mit Gefährten werden jetzt in der richtigen Lautstärke abgespielt. Crew-Fähigkeiten Sammelfähigkeiten Hacken *Die Werte einiger “Hacken-Belohnungen” wurden korrigiert. Behobene Fehler *Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den einige Sammelpunkte als nicht abbaubar angezeigt wurden. Flashpoints und Operationen Flashpoints Mandalorianische Räuber *Die Immunität gegen Gruppenkontrolleffekte wurde bei einigen Mitgliedern des feindlichen Entertrupps entfernt. Colicoiden-Kriegsspiel *Ein Problem, das Spieler daran hinderte, Geschütze zu besetzen, wurde behoben. Die Red Reaper *Darth Ikoral verwendet jetzt seine Fähigkeiten korrekt. Direktive 7 *Mentor resettet jetzt korrekt nachdem er die Gruppe besiegt hat. Behobene Fehler *All players in a group who have a daily Flashpoint mission now get credit for completing that Flashpoint. Operationen Ewige Kammer *Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Spieler sofort gestorben sind, wenn sie von Soa zurückgestoßen wurden. *Die Geschütze im normalen Modus verhalten sich nicht mehr so wie die Geschütze im Turrets in schweren Modus. *Spieler können jetzt wie geplant Gegenstände aus Truhen nehmen. *Feinde erscheinen bei den Alten Masten jetzt in den korrekten Abständen. Karaggas Palast *Spieler müssen nicht länger die Operation resetten, wenn sie Knochendrescher nicht besiegen. *Ein Problem wurde behoben, durch das Spieler in der Tür zum Thronsaal stecken geblieben sind. Gegenstände Behobene Fehler *PvP-Tresorkisten können nicht mehr für Credits verkauft werden. *Ein Fehler wurde behoben, der manchmal dazu führte, dass falsche Belohnungen in den PvP Boxen ausgegeben wurden. Missionen und NSCs Missionen Imperium *Ein neuer Meister: Wenn man Teeno besiegt, wird er sich nicht mehr ergeben während er auf Phyne steht, was es unmöglich gemacht hat, ihn anzusprechen. *General Faraire: Alle Elitewachen von Khourlet sind jetzt für den Spieler erreichbar. Behobene Fehler *Ein Missions-bezogener Fehler auf Taris, der für manche Spieler eine schlechte Performance und Spiel-Abstürze verursacht hat, wurde behoben. NSCs Behobene Fehler *An verschiedenen Stellen wurden der Fehler behoben, dass NSCs, mit denen man nicht interagieren kann, auftauchten und wieder verschwanden. PvP Kriegsgebiete Allgemein *Die Belohnungen für das Gewinnen eines Kriegsgebiets wurden angehoben. *Die Belohnungen für das Abschließen eines Kriegsgebiets wurden gesenkt. Behobene Fehler Voidstar *Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den einige am Betreten der Voidstar gehindert wurden. *Die angreifenden Spieler können die Türen zum Reaktorkern jetzt nicht mehr erreichen bevor nicht die Brücken ausgefahren wurden. UI Behobene Fehler *Ein Fehler wurde behoben, der Spieler daran hinderte, noch offene Missionsbelohnungen anzunehmen. *Wenn man einen befreundeten Spieler anklickt, wird der Name jetzt korrekt angezeigt. *Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den einige Auktionen nicht zum korrekten Zeitpunkt beendet wurden. *Der Landbildschirm wird nicht mehr länger angezeigt als der Bestätigungsdialog zur Änderung der Auflösung dauert. *Beutemeister funktioniert jetzt auch korrekt für Gegenstände aus Truhen. *Die Serverauswahl wird nicht mehr über der Charakterauswahl eingeblendet, wenn man ausgeloggt wird weil man nicht am Computer ist. *Ein Problem wurde behoben, durch das Kartenmarkierungen für Missionen nicht mehr angezeigt wurden, nachdem man eine neue Mission angenommen hatte. Verschiedene behobene Fehler *Sonderzeichen werden in der französischen Sprachversion jetzt korrekt angezeigt. *Die Liste der Babynamen in den Credits wurde ergänzt. *Ein Link wurde korrigiert, der in den französischen und deutschen Sprachversionen angezeigt wird, wenn die Server nicht erreichbar sind. en:Patch 1.0.1 Kategorie:Patches